There are various methods and systems that currently exist for transporting and keeping a user's eyewear when not being worn, yet having it readily available when needed. One of the most common methods of transport is utilizing the shirt and/or pants pocket to secure the eyewear. However, the eyewear tends to tumble out and become scratched or bent. A flexible open-ended case or pocket protector, sometimes equipped with a pocket clip, is widely used to overcome this problem, but these are bulky and often heavier than the eyewear itself. Hinged cases that are fully closed for storage have been found less than satisfactory as well.
Eyeglass cases or sleeves are generally bulky and unflattering when carried in a pocket. Materials used to fabricate such cases may include leather or vinyl and do not permit adequate air flow when stored in a pocket. This, of course, results in a user's undesirable heat retention and perspiration leading to damage or soiling of the case. More often than not, the user chooses to avoid a storage case altogether and instead insert their eyewear directly into a pocket. Hazards of doing this are mentioned above.
To further complicate matters many types of clothing do not contain any type of pockets whatsoever. For example, sport shirts, T-shirts, skirts, some dresses and blouses do not include any pockets. The option of carrying a pair of eyeglasses in a pocket associated with trousers frequently results in ink-stained fabric or abrasions to the eyeglass lenses imparted by loose change, keys and the like. In addition, eyewear frames too often are subjected to bending or breaking when the user stoops or sits.
The same can be said when a person's eyewear is stored unprotected and commingled in a purse, handbag, or briefcase. Hard-shell, hinged cases are available for protection but are bulky and demand a significant amount of space. Wearing a pair of eyeglasses tethered or otherwise attached to retainers such as straps, chains or the commonly known “croakies” offers convenience, but may also be perceived as an annoyance or even tacky. A number of patented devices address the need for safely and conveniently storing eyeglasses (as well as other items) when not in use.
For example, there are prior art systems which secure an object to support utilizing magnetic elements. These prior art systems have a magnet disc secured by a narrow flexible loop to a temple portion of the spectacles. With general reference to the prior art, it is apparent that a market exists for an innovative securement system that would serve to safely and conveniently store items such as eyewear, pens, pencils and so forth, and do so in a dependable, non-invasive, aesthetic, and unobtrusive manner. The prior art, while trying to solve this problem, fails for a variety of reasons.
Prior art devices are seen in many cases as inappropriate for portable personal use and non-adaptable use in association with clothing. Those that are adapted to personal portability are obtrusive and unfashionable in appearance or deleterious to garment fabric when utilized. Further, it is important that the system be portable and easily put into use as required. Moreover, it is crucial that the use of a securement system avoid adverse impact on fabrics with which it may be associated or utilized.
Therefore, what is needed is a new and improved system and apparatus for transporting the eyewear of an individual. Moreover, a need exists for a novel invention that resolves the disadvantages inherent with pre-existing systems and apparatuses. Further, a need exists for an improved apparatus and system for transporting and storing the eyewear of an individual which affords greater convenience and economy of motion. With the use of this inventive portable securement system for eyewear, the simple act of depositing eyewear against one's clothing (or other convenient location) takes less effort than stowing the eyewear away or placing the eyewear on a table or countertop—perhaps to be misplaced or even permanently lost. Additionally, a need exists for an improved eyewear transport system and device which may protect the eyewear when not in use.